


And every colour illuminates

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a pool... almost</p>
            </blockquote>





	And every colour illuminates

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, this is like 2200 words of pure unadulterated smut, with like 300 words of domesticity thrown in at the end. enjoy

“You’re a fucking tease, Jihoon.” Taeil whispers to the younger man as he walks past.

Honestly, he’s not in the mood for Jihoon’s bullshit today, not when they’ve just stepped off the plane into the disgusting, sweltering heat of Singapore, the humidity slamming them all in the face like a punch. They had all immediately retired to the air-conditioned sanctuary of their hotel rooms, _except_ for Jihoon, who had insisted on dragging Taeil with him down to the pool while he went for a swim, which is where he is now, trying to bury his head in a book.

And now he can see exactly why as Jihoon saunters past, wearing nothing but board shorts, dipping deliciously low on his hips. Taeil’s eyes follow the line of dark hair on Jihoon’s stomach, to where it disappears underneath those stupid shorts. His breath hitches in his throat.

“Hyung, come in with me!” Jihoon shouts as he flops into the water. “It’s so nice and refreshing.”

So refreshing, in fact, that Jihoon’s nipples are hard, and involuntarily Taeil thinks about taking one into his mouth, just like he did last night _and_ the night before that. Is this really necessary? He’s tired, he’s hot, and here Jihoon is, turning Taeil on intentionally by doing nothing but being himself.

“Please? Hyung?” Jihoon whines, swimming up to the edge of the pool closest to where Taeil’s lounge is. He props his chin up and pouts. “It’s _fun_. Besides, you like fish, why don’t you like swimming?”

He laughs at that and concedes. As much as he hates the way chlorine stings his eyes and messes up his hair, it’s a damn sight better than sitting here sweltering while Jihoon splashes, muscles rippling in the sunlight. So he stands up and peels off his shirt in one fluid motion, not taking his eyes off Jihoon once, watching the younger man’s lips part and eyes grow dark.

He smirks and runs a hand over his chest, brushing the top of his boardshorts, watching Jihoon’s eyes follow and sees him lick his lips. “Two can play at this game, Jihoon.” He murmurs, stepping closer to the edge of the pool.

Jihoon looks up at him, squinting into the bright light of the sun, and blinks innocently, his smile lighting up his whole face. “Play at what game, hyung?”

And then a wet, clammy hand closes around Taeil’s wrist and Jihoon yanks him into the pool headfirst, the cool chlorinated water smacking his body brutally.

He surfaces and treads water, spluttering and shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes. Jihoon is roaring with laughter in front of him, shaking his head in disbelief. “Hyung, your face! I can’t believe you fell for that.”

Taeil bites back a smile and reaches out to smack Jihoon on the shoulder for his insolence, but Jihoon catches his wrist in his big hand and pulls him closer and the mood changes instantly.

For once, they are eye to eye, no height difference impairing them. Jihoon’s eyelashes are stuck together from the water, his white-blonde hair is slicked back from his face, his lips are shining and wet and Taeil thinks this is the most beautiful he’s ever seen him.

“I saw you watching me, hyung.” Jihoon growls, his hand coming up to flit along Taeil’s jaw. “Did you like what you saw?”

Taeil is uncomfortably aware that they’re in public _and_ in a foreign country – after all, someone has to be the responsible on in this relationship – but his _dick_ doesn’t seem to know that as it stirs as Jihoon’s touch. He closes his eyes, briefly, to realign himself.

And then he thinks _fuck it_ and slides a hand around Jihoon’s hips, brushing the top of those tantalising board shorts. He feels the younger man shiver in response. “Why are you such a fucking tease?” He breathes, watches the younger man’s pupils dilate.

They’re still treading water and it’s getting tiring, so he starts swimming backwards, towards the shallow end, pulling Jihoon with him. “Don’t have an answer, Jihoon?” He whispers, relishing in the sight of Jihoon, mouth dry, swallowing furiously while never looking away from Taeil.

He reaches a point where he can stand up and does so, watches as Jihoon finds his footing and looms above him. He looks around, quickly, to see if anyone is watching – they’re not – and pulls the maknae in for a kiss, one hand still brushing the very top of Jihoon’s ass.

The chlorine is salty and sour against his lips, but as Jihoon gasps and their tongues meet, Jihoon making quiet little breathy noises as he digs his nails into Taeil’s chest, into his tattoo, Taeil hisses, his hand dipping underneath the boardshorts now, grasping Jihoon’s ass.

“Hyung.” Jihoon groans, but Taeil drowns him out with another kiss; he can’t deal with Jihoon’s words right now – can’t think about the way his Adam’s apple bobs when he talks, can’t think about how gravelly his voice is – or he thinks he’ll come right away, and considering where they are, that is a _very_ bad idea.

Not that Jihoon seems to care. The maknae’s hands trail down Taeil’s chest, pausing for only a second at the waistband of Taeil’s shorts before dipping underneath, grasping his cock in one big hand and giving it a single, languid tug.

Taeil rocks back on his heels. The sensation of Jihoon’s hand and the water around them is almost too much to handle, and he has to take a few deep breaths. He doesn’t have time to say anything before Jihoon’s hand moves again, thumb running slowly over the top of Taeil’s dick, dipping gently near the slit and away again, grasping and tugging in the way that only he can, his deft hands bringing Taeil closer with every stroke.

“Jihoon.” He moans against the younger man’s neck.

  
He’s given up any semblance of rationale now as with every caress Jihoon reduces him to jelly, the pleasure rocking through him in waves as he feels the younger man’s teeth sink into his shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind he _knows_ this is a bad idea, knows he needs to get out of the pool before he comes, but he can’t move, his arms are too heavy to lift to push Jihoon away – instead they sink into Jihoon’s back, nails skipping and dragging.

“Yah, what the hell are you two doing down there?” Kyung yells from somewhere above them.

Instantly he leaps backwards, into the water, away from Jihoon, closing his eyes and mouth as the water rushes over him. He adjusts his pants, tucking his erection away, hoping and praying Jihoon won’t say anything stupid to Kyung, who no doubt had been watching from the window the entire time.

He opens his eyes as he floats. The chlorine makes everything fuzzy, and he can only see Jihoon’s legs and chest, and his erection pressing against the fabric of his shorts.

He emerges from the water, gasping for air, feels Jihoon’s hand under his elbow helping him up. He wipes the water from his eyes and looks up at the maknae, who is grinning.

“What did you say to him?” Taeil frowns. They all know, of course – it’s pretty hard to miss Jihoon screaming his name every night – but they don’t necessarily like being reminded of it.

“Told him we were doing vocal practice. He just laughed and went back inside. Come on.” Jihoon laughs, pulling Taeil towards the steps of the pool.

“Where are we going?” Taeil asks, still trying to wipe away the remaining water in his eyes.

“Back to the hotel room.” Jihoon looks back at him and winks, making Taeil’s heart flutter and his dick twitch all over again. “After all, I didn’t finish with you.”

//

They don’t even make it to the bed. Hell, they barely even make it to the right hotel room.

When the lift doors shut and they begin to glide upwards, Taeil pushes Jihoon back against the fancy wallpaper, probably ruining it because they’re both soaked, and kisses the maknae furiously, his hands squeezing Jihoon’s ass in frustration. The maknae kisses back straight away, shivering in the cold air-conditioning, pressing his erection up against Taeil’s stomach.

They spill out onto their floor and hurry past the other rooms, have a small spat over the key before Jihoon procures it from his pocket and fall into the room, Taeil’s hands already pulling off Jihoon’s pants and grasping his dick, tugging gently as the maknae moans.

  
“Hyung… We’re still wet.” He whispers, his voice disappearing a few times before he can get the words out.

Taeil runs his fingers over the head of Jihoon’s dick and watches the maknae shiver. “So, not the bed then?”

Jihoon shakes his head and then moans, loudly and unapologetically into the room, as Taeil begins stroking faster now, pulling down and stepping out of his boardshorts so they’re both there, naked, water pooling on the carpet at their feet as Jihoon’s hands come around to settle on his back, fingernails digging in desperately.

“Lube?” Taeil mutters. He’s getting the tunnel vision that he gets when he _needs_ to fuck Jihoon, and he knows Jihoon is feeling the same way, because he’s beginning to writhe under Taeil’s touch.

“Suitcase. Hyung, I – ” He chokes out, his deep voice sending shivers up and down Taeil’s spine.

He leaves the warmth of Jihoon and rummages in the luggage for the lube, finally coming up with the small bottle and returning to the younger man, who is shivering and reaching for him.

Taeil kisses him, long and slow, enjoying nothing but the feelings of their tongues meeting and parting, Jihoon’s soft lips against his, and the way their cocks rub against each other. He draws away and looks up at the maknae. “Ready?”

Jihoon’s eyes, dark and heavy lidded, close briefly and when they open again Taeil can feel the weight of Jihoon’s lust against his skin. “Hyung, I’ve been ready since we got off the damn plane.”

So Taeil guides him over to the desk and pushes the maknae down, gently, waits for Jihoon to spread his legs. When he does, Taeil has to close his eyes. The sight of Jihoon spread open in front of him, _for_ him, is not something he will ever get used to.

He uncaps the lube and squirts some onto Jihoon’s ass, hears the maknae hiss at the cold. “Sorry, Jihoonie.” He whispers, sees Jihoon turn around and wink at him.

“Taeil, I love you, but please just – oh, fuck, _hyung_.” Jihoon begins to admonish Taeil, so quietly and quickly Taeil slips a finger in Jihoon’s asshole, feels the taller man clench around him and _he’s_ the one gasping now, moving his finger gently in and out as Jihoon throws his head back, the mahogany of the desk contrasting so beautifully with his pale skin.

“Taeil.” Jihoon whimpers, pressing his face into the desk, eyes closed. “Please. I’ll never tease you again.”

“Any other time, Jihoon, I’d make you suffer, but I need you, _now_.” Taeil mutters in response, withdrawing his fingers and positioning the head of his dick at the entrance.

“Hyung.” Jihoon moans, long and loud, as Taeil slides in. They both pause for a moment; Taeil swallowing desperately as he tries to control himself, feeling Jihoon tighten involuntarily around him.

He thrusts once, slowly, his hips flush with Jihoon’s ass, but all it takes is Jihoon to say “please, hyung,” and he gives in and begins thrusting wildly, holding onto Jihoon’s hips for support, who in turn is holding onto the desk.

He’s still freezing, still dripping wet from the pool, but that doesn’t matter because Jihoon is so _tight_ and so _hot_ that he can barely handle it. He vaguely realises he’s muttering this out loud, but that doesn’t matter either because Jihoon is whimpering an equally as incomprehensible stream of consciousness back at him.

“Fucking – Taeil hyung please, please fuck me harder, Taeil, hyung.” He’s saying, and Taeil’s eyes are everywhere – the way Jihoon’s eyes are rolling back in his head with pleasure, the way his knuckles are white from gripping the desk so hard, the way he reaches down and starts stroking himself, fist clenching on his cock.

With a growled, “hyung,” he comes, all at once, spilling onto the desk, and Taeil feels Jihoon involuntarily contract around his dick, and that’s all it takes for him to come, too, his orgasm rocking through him, causing him to hold onto Jihoon’s hips even tighter as he throws his head back, seeing stars.

He pulls out gently and collapses on top of Jihoon, who is wet with a curious mixture of sweat and pool water. They stay like that, their breathing returning to regular patterns, coming down off the high for a few minutes, before Jihoon straightens up, Taeil forced backwards.

“Hyung.” Jihoon laughs, pointing at the desk. There is a huge puddle of wetness where Jihoon was lying on it, and as Taeil looks down, he sees the carpet is soaked from where they stood on it, dripping.

“Come on, Jihoon.” Taeil whispers, linking his fingers with Jihoon’s and kissing his knuckles. He knows Jihoon gets a little bit needy after sex, so he always takes care to be extra affectionate. “Let’s have a shower.”

“I can’t believe I nearly fucked you in a pool.” Jihoon chuckles as he turns the hot water on, full blast. “And I can’t believe Kyung caught us.”

“Yeah.” Taeil says, grimly, peering into the mirror at his chest for any scratch marks. “He is never going to let us forget that, you know that, right?”

Jihoon shrugs and steps into the shower, not bothering with any cold water (a constant point of contention with them – Jihoon likes his showers scalding, while Taeil actually prefers to be a normal colour after showering, not a lobster). “He’ll never let _me_ forget it. He’ll be too afraid to bring it up with you in case you beat him up.”

Taeil turns around, examining his back, and murmurs a reply. There are a few ribbons of red there, and as he touches one and rubs his finger, he sees he is only bleeding a little. Sometimes Jihoon gets carried away, but thankfully, today is not one of those days.

  
“Hyung! They have those mini shampoo bottles! Can you wash my hair for me?” Jihoon cries, and Taeil rolls his eyes and steps into the shower, snaking his arms around Jihoon’s waist and pressing his face into Jihoon’s back.

“I love you, Jihoon.” He says, just loud enough to be heard over the spray of the shower.

“I love you too, hyung.” Jihoon replies, whirling around with a grin on his face, holding a tiny bottle in his hand. “Look, they even have body wash!”

Taeil simply smiles and shakes his head. There is no one quite like Jihoon, no one able to go from bent over a desk, begging to be fucked, to holding shampoo and asking Taeil to wash his hair for him, no one able to go from a deep-voiced, growly master of the stage to a twenty-two year old man who sleeps with a stuffed animal at night.

There’s no one quite like Jihoon, which is why Taeil loves him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> for justine and ellen


End file.
